


Ripe

by favolefata



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favolefata/pseuds/favolefata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks Spock's ass is pretty much perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripe

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://lallyloo.livejournal.com/profile)[**lallyloo**](http://lallyloo.livejournal.com/)'s [Five Acts](http://lallyloo.livejournal.com/325557.html) fic meme. This is my first time writing K/S ever, but I think it's about time I had a go at the granddaddy of all slash pairings! Quick and dirty and un-beta'd.

Jim thinks Spock's ass is pretty much perfect. There are some details about the Vulcan digestive system that he doesn't care to go into, but it basically means that Spock is always deliciously clean and ripe for a good rimming; a fact that Jim loves to take advantage of whenever possible.

Ripe is a good adjective, actually, what with the way the sensitive skin of Spock's ass is currently flushed a dark shade of green and glistening with Jim's saliva.

He has been known to shove Spock's pants down and bury his face between his cheeks on the Observation Deck or in some deserted corner of Engineering (not the Captain's chair yet, though, but he's working on that), but currently he has Spock spread out on his bed in his quarters, ass in the air, and moaning like the cheapest whore imaginable.

Jim blows cool air over Spock's hole and watches it clench as Spock's moans change in pitch and become whines. He's pushing back towards Jim's mouth impatiently now, so Jim chuckles and relents his teasing, going back to licking long, languorous, stripes down the length of his crack, interspersing these with quick flickers of his tongue around the hole, pushing a little deeper each time until he is literally fucking Spock with his tongue.

Spock is keening constantly now, fisting his hands in the sheets and attempting to fuck himself back onto Jim's tongue, grunting with frustration when this lessens the delicious friction he has going on his cock as he ruts into the mattress. Jim has Spock caught between a rock and a hard place, and he revels in the fact that it is him who can make Spock come so undone.

It's only after much investigation that Jim has discovered that it is this single act that makes Spock come apart so completely. In the early days of their relationship, he'd drop to his knees in a turbolift and go to town on Spock's cock, using all the tricks in his not-inconsiderable arsenal to try and get him to completely lose control, but Spock would just clamp down on his head, come with a soft 'nyghh' sound, and then zip himself back up and continue on his way with a "Thank you, Jim. That was most satisfactory." James T. Kirk did not give up lightly on such a challenge.

Spock is now practically wailing. He's just so fucking _loud_ , and holding his ass-cheeks open even wider so that Jim can just bury his face there and worship him. Jim can tell Spock is close now, and curls his tongue towards that elusive little bundle of nerves, causing Spock's whole body to stiffen suddenly as he comes without his cock even being touched, howling Jim's name into the mass of tangled bedding.

It's only then that Jim hears the sound of his own harsh breathing and remembers his own aching need, so he grabs the lube they keep stashed in the nightstand and quickly slicks up his cock, unable to bite back a moan at finally getting some much-needed friction. Spock's body is completely boneless now, so Jim has no trouble sliding into him in one stroke, arching down to mouth at Spock's neck in between moans as Spock's ass clenches around his cock occasionally in the aftershocks of his orgasm. It only takes a dozen or so thrusts before Jim feels his own climax hit and he cries out his pleasure into Spock's silky mop of dark hair, collapsing on top of him when he is finally spent.

Spock lets out a low rumble of contentment and rolls them onto their sides so that they're spooning, and Jim automatically throws an arm round Spock's torso to stop himself falling off the bed. He should probably think about withdrawing and cleaning both of them up, but even as the thought comes into his mind, he feels one of Spock's own arms move to take a possessive hold on Jim's grip across his chest. He smiles and places a soft kiss onto the back of Spock's head; it can wait.


End file.
